


living with dead things

by questionableatbest



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, maybe other magical-ish things who knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a vampire and Combeferre is a werewolf and they weren't exactly looking for a third roommate, but Grantaire's a ghost who can't leave the building, so they make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. moving day

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a work in progress if you have any suggestions please send them my way i'm terrible at titles okay
> 
> also this is vaguely being human-ish?
> 
> though to date i haven't made it through the first 3 episodes of being human, so i really couldn't tell you

**2 bedroom apartment - 31 Stewart St. unit 207 - $935/month - utilities not included - available for rent immediately - contact Eponine Thenardier to set up a viewing -** **[ep.thenardier@gmail.com](mailto:ep.thernardier@gmail.com) ** **\- (915) 788-6261**

-

_Hi Ms. Thenardier,_

_My friend and I are very interested in the unit available in your building, but we are currently out of town. Would it be possible for you to send us pictures of each room in the apartment? Based on those, we may be willing to sign a lease._

_Thank you for your time,_

_G. Combeferre_

-

_Combeferre,_

_The pics should be attached. Sorry for the bad quality. Let me know what you think._

_If you want to do this all by email, i’ll need your first and last months rent up front to make sure you’re legit._

_Eponine._

-

_Hi Eponine,_

_The apartment looks great, and the rent won’t be a problem. Would you mind sending us a copy of the lease, and would we be able to sign it for the beginning of next month?_

_Thank you again,_

_Combeferre_

-

_Combeferre,_

_Next month literally starts tomorrow, but fine by me. The lease is attached. Sign it and send it back with the money, and the place is yours._

_Also, legally i have to tell you that the last long term tenant in this unit died in the apartment, hence the reduced price. Hope that’s not a problem._

_Eponine._

-

Enjolras read the email thread over Combeferre’s shoulder for the second time, and scrolled through the pictures again for good measure. Finally, he sighed.

“Somebody _died_ there?” he asked, suddenly skeptic of their plan to find an apartment online.

“Well,” Combeferre started, in the reasonable tone that always ended with him getting his way, “It’s not like death is a foreign concept to either of us, and it’s not like you really have to worry about dying again, so.”

He was right, but Enjolras fumed. “Still. It sounds creepy.”

“Coming from the vampire.”

“That was uncalled for.”

“It’s true,” Combeferre said, patient as ever, and then, “Besides, the place is perfect.”

He was right about that. Yes, it was small and a little bit shabby, but it was cheap and close to where they would likely be working and, most importantly, it was in the rough area of town, meaning that nobody would question the worrisome noises that would inevitably come.

“Fine,” Enjolras relented, and did his best to ignore the smug grin that was growing on ‘Ferre’s face. “When do you want to move in?”

Combeferre shrugged. “Once we sign the lease it’ll be ours for tomorrow, but the full moon isn’t until next week,” he said evenly, though Enjolras knew him well enough to detect the discomfort behind that. “It’d be nice to be settled in before then.”

Enjolras considered that. “We can pack tomorrow and drive up the day after,” he offered, glancing around their current apartment and taking in the fact that it was, more or less, empty. “Or we could pack now and drive tomorrow?”

“Pack tomorrow,” Combeferre decided. Enjolras nodded and then excused himself, but he didn’t make it halfway out of the room before ‘Ferre called after him, “Will you have enough blood?”

Enjolras froze in the most literal sense of the word, but he forced himself not to overreact. ‘Ferre was asking because he cared, he reminded himself. It’s what friends do.

“Of course I do,” he finally settled on, brushing the whole thing off. “Do you have enough dog food?”

‘Ferre only snorted in response, and this time Enjolras actually left the room.

//

Enjolras and Combeferre pulled up in front of the address of the apartment two days later, and Enjolras all but jumped out, happy to be out of the ratty old car.

After a few moments of enjoying the freedom, he actually started to look around.

The buildings around them were falling apart, and the streets didn’t look much better. He’d definitely been right about it being in a rough area of town, though that didn’t particularly concern him because, really, there wasn’t much that humans could do to hurt him or ‘Ferre. It was one of the perks of being a vampire with a werewolf as a roommate, he supposed.

‘Ferre was just joining him on the sidewalk when the door to the building in front of them opened, and a young girl walked out. She was about the same age as Enjolras looked, which put her at 23 at the oldest, but she walked right up to them anyways, with something fierce gleaming in her eyes.

“Combover and Angelass?” she asked when she stopped in front of them, and Enjolras felt his brow furrow, but Combeferre stepped in before he could comment.

“Combeferre and Enjolras,” he corrected her, and she raised her eyebrows, as if to say ‘ _so?_ ’ “You’re Eponine, then?”

She hummed her answer and crossed her arms, blatantly ignoring Combeferre’s outstretched hand for a long moment, before she finally nodded. “Follow me, then.”

The front door opened with a key that she tossed back towards them as soon as they were inside, and the stairs creaked as she lead them up them, and Enjolras could kind of imagine somebody dying there. Paint was chipping off the walls, and something akin to mildew hung in the air, and the only light cast about the place was low and almost menacing. He tried to capture Combeferre’s gaze and convey his disgust, but his friend was far too focused on being polite.

Finally, about halfway down the hallway, Eponine came to an abrupt stop in front of a door, with the numbers 207 nailed onto it. “Here you go, then,” she said, tossing another pair of keys towards Combeferre, before she took a step back. “I’m in unit 107 which is, incidentally, right below yours. Don’t make too much noise and we won’t have too many problems.”

She turned on her heel and was gone without another word.

Once she’d disappeared back down the stairwell, Enjolras turned to Combeferre. “So,” he said, wryly, “What are the chances that she tries to kill us in our sleep?”

Combeferre turned the keys over in his hand and rolled his eyes. “Pretty high,” he said, “Maybe you should start sleeping in a coffin again.” Enjolras glared, and Combeferre smirked. “You love me,” he said, before turning his attention towards the door. “Now, let’s check this place out.”

  
It took a moment to figure out the keys, and the door stuck a little bit, but then it was open and they were staring at an open concept living space that was completely empty, except for a man, who was sprawled out on the floor, leaning against the wall directly across from them.


	2. he seems friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really think you’re the first dead person we’ve met?” he asked, and Grantaire’s expression clearly screamed ‘well duh.’ Combeferre smirked, while Enjolras tried to keep his face blank and nonchalant, because he had an idea of where ‘Ferre was going with that. “Technically speaking, you’re not even the only dead person in this room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your lovely comments and encouragement- and here you go, i guess?!

The man’s head was covered in a mess of curls, and his nose was crooked but distinguished, and his eyes were bright green, and there was something that almost looked defeated in the downward curve of his lips.

He was also surrounded by something else- something inhuman- that Enjolras hadn’t seen in at least a decade, and it sent his mind reeling. Anybody else would have likely missed the faint glow around the man, and the hum in the air, and the way that, if you paid just enough attention, you could see him flickering in and out of existence, but Enjolras knew what to look for.

Combeferre, on the other hand, still seemed a bit lost.

So did the man in question.

His face was covered in distrust and hesitance, but he didn’t move. He stayed seated, leaning against the wall, while his eyes raked up and down Enjolras before they flickered to Combeferre and then back. Combeferre seemed too surprised to say anything and Enjolras was studying the man with just as much scrutiny, so the silence held until he seemed to catch on.

“ _Can you see me?_ ” the man asked, his voice half a whisper that cracked in the middle of the sentence. It all but confirmed Enjolras’ suspicions. It also broke Combeferre out of his trance.

“Were you trying to hide, or something?”

“You can see me,” the man repeated, a slew of emotions playing across his face, though most of them seemed to be centered on relief. “Holy _fuck_ , you can see me.”

“Right,” Combeferre said again, inching towards the door while Enjolras stayed silent, still piecing everything together. “You know, Eponine can probably see you as well, so maybe we should just grab her…?”

“NO.” The man stood quickly, though it turned into more of a lunge and he ended up staggering for a few, frantic steps, before he stopped himself. Enjolras wondered how long he’d been sitting down for. “No, _no-_ she can’t and- please, you _can’t_ leave- _please_.”

“Alright,” Combeferre said quickly, “We’re not going anywhere.” Enjolras spared a glance towards him. He had his hands up in a placating gesture, but his brow was furrowed and when he caught Enjolras’ eye, he gestured towards the door. Enjolras choose to ignore it. “Enj, we should-”

“It’s fine,” he cut ‘Ferre off and turning back to the stranger, whose eyes were wide open, and who was still emitting the same ethereal glow. “You’re a ghost, aren’t you?”

‘Ferre made a noise that was synonymous with surprise, while the man in question just went very still. “Well, er, yeah,” he said, anti-climactic after a moment of intense staring. “You’re the first people that have been able to see me since- well.”

Enjolras nodded, because that made sense, but before he had a change to elaborate, ‘Ferre spoke.

“Wait, are you the one who died here, then?” he asked, and the man winced. “Er- sorry- that was rude of me.”

“It happens,” the ghost said, waving him off, pointedly not answering the question.

“Right,” Combeferre said, and then he took a step forward and held out a hand, and Enjolras found himself curious as to how that would work out. “I’m Combeferre.”

The ghost balked and took a step back, staring at the hand until a look of horror crossed over ‘Ferre’s face and he pulled the hand away like he’d been burnt.

“Shit- I’m so sorry- can you not…?”

The ghost shrugged.

“You should be able to,” Enjolras jumped in, keeping his voice causal, until ‘Ferre glared and the ghost looked skeptical, and he ended up rolling his eyes and reaching out with one hand. “Just give it a try, would you?”

It took just about all of Enjolras’ self-control not to reach out and grab the man, but he knew that it wasn’t his place and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable- or, more uncomfortable than he must already have been. Instead, he tried his best at patience and was finally rewarded when, after several moments, the ghost reached out, slow and hesitant, and slid his hand into Enjolras’.

It was solid; cold and a bit tingly, but solid.

Enjolras smiled slightly at the contact and, after a moment, the man did to, relief written all over his face as he held on far longer than necessary, squeezing Enjolras’ hand in his own, as if to make sure that it was real.

And Enjolras had an ‘ _I told you so’_ on the tip of his tongue, but he was trying to be less petty these days so he settled for an introduction. “I’m Enjolras.”

“Grantaire,” the man breathed, but then he seemed to convince himself that this was real and he smiled so wide that it looked close to splitting his face. “Holy _fuck_.”

Enjolras chuckled despite himself, and when he spared a glance towards ‘Ferre he saw that his friend was smiling as well. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said, amused.

“Yeah- you too,” the ghost- _Grantaire-_ was saying, before he dropped Enjolras’ hand but glanced back at him, looking uncertain. “Um- welcome, I guess?”

That was as good an invitation as any, so Enjolras finally let the door close behind him. “Do you mind if we look around?” he asked, setting his bag down beside ‘Ferre’s.

Grantaire did a double take. “Wait, who the fuck are you?” he asked, suddenly incredulous. Then, “You find out that your apartment is _haunted_ , and you just _ask_ the _ghost_ if you can _look around?”_

As far as question went, that seemed fair. Enjolras glanced to Combeferre, who shrugged. “We’ve already paid two months’ rent, so.”

“I’m a ghost,” Grantaire repeated, louder. Enjolras and ‘Ferre nodded. _“_ I’m _dead_. You should be more concerned about this.”

That, apparently, was the opener that ‘Ferre had been waiting for.

“Do you really think you’re the first dead person we’ve met?” he asked, and Grantaire’s expression clearly screamed ‘ _well duh._ ’ Combeferre smirked, while Enjolras tried to keep his face blank and nonchalant, because he had an idea of where ‘Ferre was going with that. “Technically speaking, you’re not even the only dead person in this room.”

“I’m not the- _what_?” Grantaire’s eyes darted between them furiously, before Enjolras took pity on him and waved. “You’re shitting me.”

Enjolras pointed at himself. “Vampire,” he said simply, and Combeferre mimicked the gesture.

“Werewolf.”

“ _You’re shitting me_.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “How would that even work?” he asked, and Grantaire didn’t reply, but he looked like he was thinking about it very hard, so Enjolras continued. “It’s why we can touch you- and see you, for that matter.”

Grantaire opened his mouth and then closed it again, and all of a sudden his expression was back to one of defeat. “Right,” he said, “Of course.”

The room went silent then, and Enjolras felt a wave of discomfort that he didn’t entirely understand, so he was incredibly grateful when ‘Ferre spoke, notably softer than before. “Grantaire, did you think th-”

“Nope, I didn’t think anything,” Grantaire cut ‘Ferre off quickly, before stepping backwards and bulldozing on with the conversation. “Nothing at all. Anyways, bedrooms are that way,” he pointed down a hall, suddenly all business, “And the kitchen’s just around the corner. Oh- and if you want the bathroom door to lock you’ve got to jiggle the handle a little bit, but it works easily enough after that.”

The conversations change of pace was enough to give Enjolras whiplash. He was still staring at Grantaire, trying to make sense of it, when the man disappeared entirely with nothing but a faint echo left where he’d been standing, and even that faded in a matter of seconds, and then Enjolras and ‘Ferre were alone in their new apartment.

“He seems friendly,” ‘Ferre said after a beat, and Enjolras turned to him with raised eyebrows. ‘Ferre shrugged. “He didn’t try to kill us or anything, so.”

“If that’s all we’re looking for in roommates, we should probably raise our standards.”

“If you can find a normal person who doesn’t question the blood you keep in the fridge, then be my guest.”

“I guess it would be pretty hard to explain your tendency to chase after squirrels.”

‘Ferre snorted, even though it was a recycled joke. “We’re going to stay, then?”

“Might as well,” Enjolras said, keeping his voice even and trying not to let onto the fact that he hadn’t even considered leaving to be an option. He’d seen the loneliness in Grantaire’s eyes and he understood it a lot more than he’d ever admit, and it wasn’t something that he would willingly subject anybody to. “We have paid the rent.”

‘Ferre looked like he had something to say, but instead he just nodded. “Alright,” he said, grabbing his bag from his feet, “I’m going to pick a room.” He made it a few steps before, “Wait- is one of us going to have to take his room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters will be coming up soon- mainly, courfeyrac will definitely be in the next chapter and maybe joly, and cosette and montparnasse will be around shortly after that!
> 
> and please, let me know what you think! :)


	3. so maybe 'friendly' wasn't the right word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well you see, it’s actually a funny story; at first I thought I was in hell itself, because two freakishly strange and abnormally boring supernatural creatures took up residence in my apartment but then I realized, ‘No, Grantaire! This is your life!’ or, well, death technically, but it still stands I suppose and- gee, E, you know, your forehead’s all wrinkled and you spilt a bit of coffee just there- are you angry, or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this starts like exactly where the last chapter leaves off fyi)

Enjolras and Combeferre stared at each other, both mulling over that realization, before Enjolras shrugged.

“We should ask him, I guess,” he said, because that only seemed fair.

Combeferre nodded. “Right,” he said, before his eyes darted around the room and he raised his voice slightly and continued, speaking to the ceiling, “Grantaire? Um, you there, buddy?”

Enjorlas snorted. “Buddy?”

“I’m being friendly. You should try it sometime.”

“I’ll pass.”

“And you wonder why I’m your only friend.”

“Excuse me, I have lots of-”

Grantaire cleared his throat, from where he was leaning against the wall, now in the hallway, with a smirk gracing his face. Enjolras wasn’t sure when he’d actually appeared there, and it _definitely_ didn’t startle him.

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t realize you two were actually an old married couple,” Grantiare started, with more amusement in his voice than actual mirth, “Tell me, do you always bicker like this, or are you just trying to remind me of why I shouldn’t miss humanity?”

Enjolras glared, but Combeferre laughed. “Unfortunately the former,” he said, and Enjolras sent him an affronted look.

“We do not bicker.”

“We kind of bicker.”

“You’re literally bickering about whether or not you bicker,” Grantaire pointed out, and Enjolras realized that him and Combeferre were siding against him. If he felt a slight, petty betrayal at that, then he did his best to swallow it back. He was still all but convinced that Grantaire noticed it, even if he just changed the subject, rather than mentioning it. “Anyways, you called?”

“Yes,” Combeferre said, though his confidence wavered a second later, and he glanced towards Enjolras for help. For once, Enjolras decided to let him suffer; he didn’t want to bicker, after all. “Um- we were wondering, about the, um, the room situation?”

“The room situation?” Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

“Yes; or, well, the bedroom situation, really.”

Grantaire nodded slowly, and then said, “Well, the room on the left is smaller, but it’s got more closet space and it looks out onto the courtyard our back so the view is a lot nicer, but the one on the right is huge, and the view might not be the best but you get a shit ton of natural light in there, so it really just depends on your preference.”

“What he meant to ask,” Enjolras jumped in after a few too many moments of stunned silence, “Is, which room was yours?”

“Mine?” Grantaire’s brow furrowed and the word sounded foreign on his lips.

Enjolras let out a sigh, only slightly impatient. “You used to live here, didn’t you?”

“Yes?”

“So you had a bedroom, didn’t you?”

“Yes?”

“So, do you mind if one of us stays in it?”

“Do I-  _what?_ ”

“It’s a very simple question,” Enjolras snapped, unsure why he was getting so worked up about it, but also not being able to stop it.

Grantaire recoiled at the bite in his voice, but then his expression hardened. “I’m a ghost. I am quite literally dead. You can do whatever the fuck you want, because it’s not my apartment anymore,” he said, seething, and then he disappeared again and Enjolras was left glaring at the empty space beside a wall, until Combeferre cleared his throat.

“Was that necessary?” he asked, lips pursed in an irritated frown that he only ever made when he was disappointed in something. Enjolras sighed.

“It _was_ a very simple question,” he muttered, and ‘Ferre rolled his eyes.

“And when was the last time you fed?”

“You’re not my mother,” Enjolras said, meaning it as a joke, but it came out sounding far harsher than he’d wanted, and he knew that Combeferre had a point. His head was starting to pinch, and he was shakier than he would have liked, and he could almost _hear_ the blood running through the veins of every living person in the building. It was discerning, he realized, that he didn’t feel in from Grantaire, but it also wasn’t surprising. At ‘Ferre’s sharp look, he shook his head to clear it, and sighed. “I’ll get around to it,” he muttered, and ‘Ferre nodded.

“In that case, I’m going to start unpacking,” he said, “And you owe Grantaire an apology.”

“Fine.”

“And be nice.”

“I always am.”

Combeferre snorted and said, “I’m not dignifying that with an actual response,” and then he was picking up his bags and heading down the hallway, leaving Enjolras alone before he could defend himself.

 

//

 

Three days later, and Enjolras still hadn’t apologized.

Combeferre pointed it out whenever he got the chance, but Enjolras stood by his defense that it was physically impossible for him to apologize to Grantaire if Grantaire refused to be seen, and so they were left in a weird sort of limbo, until Monday morning rolled around and Grantaire turned up again.

Enjolras had errands to run and Combeferre had a job interview at the hospital nearby. As a result, the morning got off to a more hectic start than either of them would have liked; ‘Ferre was nervous and Enjolras was frustrated with Grantaire, and it made both of them testy. They were also running late.

Enjolras agreed to drive ‘Ferre to the interview, and he was on his way out to meet him in the car, when he turned around, realized that Grantaire was now sitting at the kitchen table, and promptly dropped his travel mug of coffee.

“Fucking Hell, Grantaire,” he all but yelled, caught off guard and absolutely hating it, “Would a little warning be too much to ask for?”

Grantaire shrugged, but didn’t offer up anything else in way of a response.

“Where have you been?”

That got a smirk out of him, and then, “Well you see, it’s actually a funny story; at first I thought I was in hell itself, because two freakishly strange and abnormally boring supernatural creatures took up residence in my apartment but then I realized, ‘No, Grantaire! This is your life!’ or, well, death technically, but it still stands I suppose and- gee, E, you know, your forehead’s all wrinkled and you spilt a bit of coffee just there- are you angry, or something?”

Enjolras was fuming, but he also wasn’t going to admit to it. “You can’t just disappear,” he said instead, and Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

“Technically, I can. It’s one of the perks of being a ghost, as it turns out.”

“We were worried about you.”

“Tell me, are you this clingy with everybody you meet, or should I look into getting a restraining order?”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“On the bright side, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“You-” Enjolras cut himself off with a sharp sigh, but narrowed his eyes. “Have you even  _tried_  going anywhere?”

“Excuse me?”

“Have you tried leaving this apartment since you died, or have you just been moping around and feeling sorry for yourself?”

Enjolras regretted those words the second they left his mouth, and he wouldn’t have blamed Grantaire if he’d disappeared again. What he actually did was decidedly worse. His face fell and he looked away and when he answered, there was no trace of fight left in his voice.

“I can go anywhere in the building,” he said, and then, “Some of my friends live downstairs. I hung around them for a bit, but,” Grantaire cut himself off with a shrug, and bit his lip, trying to force a smile that just wasn’t coming. It was painful to watch.

“Grantaire, I-”

“You’re late,” he cut in, throwing Enjolras off with his suddenly brisk tone, as he clapped twice and sat up a bit straighter. “Combeferre’s interview starts in half an hour and it’s a fifteen minute drive from here; you need to skedaddle, E.”

“Grantaire, I need to-”

“Go,” Grantaire interrupted again, and Enjolras reluctantly realized that he had a point. “You need to go,” he finished and then, with nothing more than a faint  _pop_  that Enjolras may have imagined, he disappeared again.

The walk downstairs was quick and Enjolras made it in record time, not bothering to lock his apartment door behind him, and taking the stairs two at a time. He was expecting ‘Ferre to be waiting in the car, with his arms crossed and his forehead furrowed, possibly musing over his resume, and he was expecting a lecture on being on time, so he was very surprised when he opened the door, stepped outside, and, instead, saw ‘Ferre leaning against the car door, talking to another man.

The closer he got, the more interesting it got.

‘Ferre was smiling and the other man was blushing and they were definitely standing slightly closer to each other than strictly necessary, and when Combeferre looked away and saw Enjolras heading closer, his face definitely fell. Still, he was as polite as ever.

“Enjolras, this is Courfeyrac,” ‘Ferre introduced him as he came to a stop, and Enjolras watched with amusement as the younger man’s face also fell slightly, but his smile remained nonetheless. “And Courfeyrac, this is my roommate, Enjolras.”

Enjolras offered a hand, which Courfeyrac shook. “Nice to meet you,” he said, and the other man returned the gesture with a surprisingly firm grip.

“Are you two just roommates, then, or…?” he asked, catching Enjolras off guard with the bold question, and prompting a snort out of him in the process.

Combeferre sent a brief look in his direction, but most of his attention remained on Courfeyrac. “Definitely just roommates,” he said, and Enjolras had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“I’m also your only roommate, and I’m the only way you’re getting to your interview on time, but even that’s questionable if we don’t leave now,” he said, and Combeferre actually did roll his eyes, while Courfeyrac beamed. Enjolras had the sense to know that nothing in that look was for him, so he unlocked the car and ducked inside saying a brief, “It was nice to meet you,” on his way in.

Courfeyrac waved amicably but anything else he might have said was muffled by Enjolras’ car door. A moment later, ‘Ferre was sliding into the passenger seat, looking happier than Enjolras had possibly ever seen him.

Enjolras sighed, and started to drive. “Do I want to know?”

“He’s a teacher,” was ‘Ferre’s first response, and he said it like it was the best piece of information he’d ever received. Enjolras stifled a laugh, and ‘Ferre glared. “He lives with his friend on the first floor of our building, so I suppose we’ll be seeing him around a lot, is all.”

“Right, that’s all.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“You’ll be sure to charm the hospital staff with that attitude.”

‘Ferre rolled his eyes. “I’ve never gotten any complaints about my abilities to charm before,” he said, and Enjolras laughed.

“If it weren’t for your tendency to turn into a wolf once a month and attempt murder, you’d be a model employee,” he agreed, and he saw ‘Ferre fighting a grin.

“Says the one with insatiable blood lust, who is currently being ignored by a ghost.”

“Actually-” Enjolras started, but then cut himself off because, while Grantaire might not be ignoring him anymore, there was a very good chance that he’d made things worse this morning, and ‘Ferre really didn’t need to know that. Instead he muttered, “Fuck off,” and ‘Ferre snorted.

“That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i wrote this at work this morning but like i haven't slept in 2 days and i didn't really edit it so i'll probably come back and do that later but for now i just wanted to post it because posting things is fun so YEAH i hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> (also i haven't decided for sure yet, but montparnasse might turn up in the next chapter, mainly because i'm super excited to write him in this)
> 
> (also cosette, and feuilly, and bahorel, and everybody else, but yeah- they'll all come with time)


	4. full moons and freezers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I might have a solution to your problem, but if you don’t want my help than by all means, just say so,” Grantaire said with a shrug, and Enjolras briefly considered doing just that.
> 
> “I don’t have a problem," he said, instead, and Grantaire looked unimpressed.
> 
> “But Combeferre does, and it seems like his problems are your problems.”
> 
> “If you’re talking about the full moon,” Enjolras started, and Grantaire’s smile told him that he was, “Then by all means, spit it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning montparnasse didn't make it into this chapter i decided to give my favourite 3 roommates some more bonding time first

A day later Combeferre got a call from the hospital offering him the job, and the day after that he started work.

Enjolras wasn’t surprised by it but he was growing concerned because, as he had a tendency to do, ‘Ferre was throwing himself into the work. Therefore, on the morning of the full moon, Enjolras made sure he was awake and waiting at the kitchen table for when ‘Ferre inevitably grabbed his coffee, made his lunch, and headed for the door like nothing was wrong.

Like clockwork, he was there by 6:30, and he barely spared Enjolras a second glance.

Enjolras sighed and swept a hand over his face, before he spoke. “Should you really be going to work today?” he asked, noting how ‘Ferre tensed but didn’t waver in his movements.

“I’ll be done by five,” he said, leaving little room for discussion, which Enjolras could almost accept.

“And we’re going to talk about this then?”

Combeferre put his travel mug down firmly, and Enjolras took note of the way his hands shook. When it came to full moons, this was nothing new. “No, that’s when you’re going to drive me to the forest and leave me there.”

Enjolras snorted despite himself and the seriousness of the situation. “ _That’s_ your plan?” he asked, incredulous, because he knew that ‘Ferre was smarter than that. “When has that ever worked?”

‘Ferre turned around at that, his normal calm disrupted by a quiet anger. “I brought the chains, so it’ll work fine,” he said, still completely serious, and Enjolras sighed again.

“Until somebody stumbles across you and calls animal control.”

“That won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Do you have any better ideas, then?” ‘Ferre asked, sounding more tired than angry but putting up a fight anyways, and Enjolras realized then that he didn’t have anything to say to that. “That’s what I thought. I’m going to work now.”

He was at the door before Enjolras could come up with an argument and he didn’t slam it behind him, but he also didn’t say goodbye and, with Combeferre, that was almost worse.

Enjolras was still at the table several minutes after he’d left, lost in thought, when Grantaire appeared beside him and he jumped. He recovered almost immediately, but Grantaire still caught it.

“You know, E, you’d think a vampire would be harder to scare,” he said, with a smirk that Enjolras was growing far too used to, as he dropped into a chair and leaned on the table. “But I’m beginning to think that you’re just a big softie, aren’t you?”

“I drink human blood.”

“Yes but you mix it in your coffee, for godsake. That hardly even counts. You’re like a vegan vampire; let me guess, you also shop at wholefoods and do yoga? Oh my god WAIT, were you around in the 60s? Please tell me there are pictures of you in tie-dye shirts and bandanas high out of your mind- wait, can you get high? Or drunk? Or-”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras cut him off, “Did you have a point?”

When the ghost seemed to deflate, he almost regretted the sharp tone of his voice, and the fact that he still hadn’t actually apologized for anything, and that every time they talk they seem to end up fighting about something else, but then Grantaire crossed his arms and rolled his eyes and seemed to move on.

“I thought I might have a solution to your problem, but if you don’t want my help than by all means, just say so,” he said with a shrug, and Enjolras briefly considered doing just that.

“I don’t have a problem," he said instead, and Grantaire looked unimpressed.

“But Combeferre does, and it seems like his problems are your problems.”

“If you’re talking about the full moon,” Enjolras started, and Grantaire’s smile told him that he was, “Then by all means, spit it out.”

“Touchy,” Grantaire said, but when Enjolras glared he sighed and continued. “I don’t know if Eponine told you, but this place used to be some sort of a hotel,” he said, and Enjolras nodded for him to continue, his attention officially caught, “Right, so they had kitchens and shit set up in the basement, and they ended up leaving most of the stuff where it was, _including_ an industrial sized freezer.”

“That,” Enjolras started and then stopped because, actually- “Could work.”

Grantaire’s smile was small and proud and definitely there, and Enjolras smiled back for a moment. “I could show it to you?” the ghost offered, and Enjolras nodded.

He followed Grantaire out of the apartment, down the hall, down the stairs and to the first floor, where they went down another hall and then to the staircase that lead to the laundry rooms. Grantaire stopped there and, after a moment's hesitation, turned to Enjolras. There was something dark about his expression, but before Enjolras could put his finger on what it was, exactly, he started to speak.

“It’s just down these stairs, down the hall, make a left, a right, and then down the other hall- you can’t miss it,” he said, quicker than his normal ramblings were, and harsher.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “You’re not coming with me?” he asked, stepping around Grantaire and down the first few steps before he turned around to see if he’d followed.

He hadn’t. Instead, he looked frozen on the top step, staring at something behind Enjolras for a few moments, until Enjolras cleared his throat. He startled at that, and then he disappeared, leaving Enjolras to try and figure out how he’d offended him this time.

 

//

 

The freezer was perfect, but Combeferre was nowhere near as excited about it as Enjolras was, which Enjolras had pretty much predicted.

For as long as he’d known him, ‘Ferre had always been particular about where he spent full moons, and for good reason.

Still, it only took him about five minutes of wandering through the forest, looking for a clearing, to realize just how terrible of an idea that had been, and to make his way back to the car. Enjolras had also predicted that much, and was still parked on the side of the road waiting for him.

“It’s October,” ‘Ferre muttered, crossing his arms and slumping down in his seat, in a stark contrast to his normally perfect posture, “Who goes _camping_ in _October_?”

“Lots of people, it would seem,” Enjolras replied, and ‘Ferre snorted.

“And is this where you say ‘I told you so?’ Please, don’t hold back on my part.”

“I would never.”

‘Ferre laughed, but the sound was strained and they fell silent after it. He fiddled with the radio before he turned it off, and then asked, “Do you really think this’ll work?” and Enjolras hated the scared hint to his voice.

He hated seeing ‘Ferre like this in general. The vast majority of the time, Combeferre was the calm one of the two; he took care of their bills, and found them apartments, and got blood bags for Enjolras, and did most of the grocery shopping, but when it came to full moons he was completely out of control and he hated it. Because of that, Enjolras swept his own worry away, and put on the bravest face he could.

“Honestly, I do,” he said, and then, reasonably, “It’s sturdier than the shed at our last place, and once you’re tied up it’ll be better than the cellar at the one before that. This is going to be fine.”

Combeferre nodded and went back to fiddling with the radio, and Enjolras knew enough to leave it at that. The rest of the drive home was short and quiet, until they were pulling up to park in front of the apartment and ‘Ferre muttered, “Shit,” before he ducked.

Enjolras looked around to see what could have startled his friend, and stopped when his gaze landed on Courfeyrac, who was walking down the street with groceries in hand, oblivious to the whole thing.

On any other day Enjolras would have teased ‘Ferre mercilessly about it but, as it was, he pretended not to notice. He just kept driving and, when ‘Ferre raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. “I need to stop at the corner store.”

He ended up roaming the aisle while ‘Ferre waited in the car, and came out five minutes later with a pack of gum and two raw steaks. He kept the gum, and handed the steaks to ‘Ferre, who accepted them with thanks; they’d learned long ago that having something to eat was a good distraction for him when he was a wolf.

When they got back to the apartment, they headed straight downstairs, with Enjolras grabbing the gym bag of chains from the trunk of the car. ‘Ferre’s nerves didn’t seem to disappear, but the closer they got to the fridge the more appreciative he seemed to grow of its location.

“I doubt anybody will hear me, at least,” he said, and Enjolras had been thinking the same thing.

“I’ll wait outside the door in case they do and come looking.”

“And if they ask what’s inside?”

“I’ll tell them I’m the worst dog sitter in the history of the world.”

Combeferre snorted, which had been Enjolras’ plan all along, but it was a familiar voice from behind them saying, “I’d buy that story,” and Enjolras subsequently jumping out of his skin, that had Combeferre laughing fully, even as Enjolras turned around and-

“ _Holy FUCK would you STOP DOING THAT?_ ” he yelled, which only made ‘Ferre laugh harder and Grantaire’s smirk grow. He calmed down and they were both still grinning, and he couldn’t help but add an, “I hate you both.”

“Come on Enjy,” Grantaire said, “It’s part of my charm and you love it. It keeps you on your toes.”

“It’s an immature party trick,” Enjolras shot back, defensive and a little bit spiteful, even as Combeferre made a reproachful noise beside him.

“You’re a bit of a dick,” Grantaire replied, though it sounded a lot more like a fact than an insult, and Enjolras could only sneer.

“It’s part of my charm,” he said, and that got a burst of laughter from Grantaire and another apprehensive noise from Combeferre, who interrupted them then.

“No, actually, you’re just a dick,” he said, and then, turning back to the ghost before Enjolras could defend himself, “And not to be rude, but was there something you wanted, Grantaire? Tonight’s kind of… busy for me.”

Grantaire seemed uncertain of how to continue, but Combeferre’s gaze was steady and unwavering and Enjolras knew that it was almost impossible to not give in to it, so he wasn’t surprised when Grantaire spoke a second later.

“It’s about that, actually,” he said, his eyes flickering towards Enjolras for half a second before they were back on ‘Ferre, “I was wondering if you wanted any company tonight?”

Combeferre froze entirely, and then, “Excuse me?”

“I was just thinking,” Grantaire started quickly, “That it can’t be very much fun to turn into a wolf, and it’s not like you can hurt me or kill me again or anything, and if you try to I can always disappear, so I was just wondering if it would help, or- I don’t know-  if you want me to fuck off that’s fine too I just- I don’t know?”

Enjolras was very prepared to tell him to fuck off, but Combeferre spoke first and surprised him.

“You don’t have to do that, Grantaire,” he said, and the fact that it was anything more than a no was shocking.

“Are you actually considering this?” Enjolras asked, but Combeferre and Grantaire ignored him and Grantaire shrugged.

“I know I don’t have to, but I’m offering; it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

“It’s a terrible idea,” Enjolras interjected, still ignored.

“It won’t be pretty,” Combeferre said, and Enjolras let out a long sigh that got him half a glance from the two other men before they were back to looking at each other and, “But I won’t say no.”

“Well there’s a glowing invitation,” Enjolras exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and finally getting the full attention of Combeferre and Grantaire, who looked unimpressed. “This is a terrible idea.”

“So you’ve said,” Combeferre said, dry, and Enjolras crossed his arms.

“He’ll get you worked up and angry and irritated, and if you’re angry you’ll want to fight. It isn’t safe.”

“He’s dead- _sorry, Grantaire_ \- but it’s like he said; I won’t hurt him.”

“If you’re angry and fighting against the chains you’ll hurt yourself. It’s reckless and he’s a liability here.”

“Damn, E,” Grantaire jumped in, with the corner of his lips twitching up, “You really do like me, don’t you? All concerned for my safety and whatnot- I might blush.”

“This is serious, Grantaire,” Enjolras snapped, and then turned back to ‘Ferre. “It’s your decision, and I’ll be here either way, but I don’t like this.”

Combeferre sighed and that, but he shrugged after a moment. “It would just be nice to not have to do this alone,” he said, and Enjolras winced.

“I’m always outside,” he said, almost pleading, even though he knew he’d already lost. Combeferre smiled, and it said it all.

“I know, but-”

“I know,” Enjolras said quietly, because he was in no position to take away what little comfort ‘Ferre might be able to find, and he would never dream of trying.

“Is this the part where you two kiss?” Grantaire asked, with a sparkle in his eye and a shit eating grin on his face. “Should I give you a minute?”

Enjolras pursed his lips into a straight line, and glared and him but ‘Ferre only smiled, amused. Before Grantaire could take that as encouragement, Enjolras shoved the gym bag of chains into ‘Ferre’s arm and nodded towards the door.

“Go,” he said, and ‘Ferre rolled his eyes, but headed for the freezer anyways.

Grantaire followed him in, with a mock salute in Enjolras’ general direction as his only goodbye, and then Combeferre smiled, small and tight but still there, and closed the door behind himself.

Enjolras leaned against the door, slid to the ground, and waited.

At first he heard the sound of chains, and that was normal. Afterwards, he heard murmurs of Grantaire and ‘Ferre talking, and he could have focused his hearing and actually listened if he’d wanted to, but that seemed invasive and creepy, so he let them be.

It fell silent for a while after that, but Enjolras knew the exact moment the moon rose, however many minutes or hours later, and he didn’t need to enhance his hearing to hear the cries of pain that ‘Ferre always let out, no matter how hard he tried to muffle them.

The transition lasted less than a minute, but it was still too long.

When the silence fell it lasted for half a second, before growling took over.

Enjolras bit his lip and closed his eyes, and when he opened them Grantaire was in the spot beside him, on the floor with his legs curled up into his chest. For once, Enjolras wasn’t surprised to see him.

“You were right,” he muttered after a moment, and Enjolras hated it, but he couldn’t find it in himself to argue.

Instead, he bumped his elbow against Grantaire’s arm and left it there, the miniscule point of contact offering a surprising amount of comfort. Grantaire leaned into it after a moment, and Enjolras decided not to say anything about it, and the two of them stayed like that the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways this story is the strangest combination of crack and angst that i've ever managed to think up, but if you're still enjoying it, you should definitely let me know via a comment

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour but it was kind of fun, so let me know what you think/if i should keep going?


End file.
